G☆PC48
is the 48th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the final part of "Yomi Arc". In this episode, . Story * Transcript Short synopsis: TBA Full synopsis: Orochi captures the Holy Beasts of Kyoto and disappeared in the darkness. Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri discovered that their Lovely Communes and Love Eyes Palette were destroyed, lost forever their Precure transformations, they leaving from Yomi and returned into Kyoto which is now in ruins. In some way beyond, Juliet had discovered that it was the soul of her father who had saved her from near death and brought her back to the real world. Only they discover that the people of Kyoto blamed the youkai over their loss. Romeo and Juliet are ostracized as well for their Hanyou status, leading Juliet to fight over against humans, but decides to spare them upon realized she no longer hating humans. Knocking herself against a tree, screamed and weeping with grief as she dive into doubts and uncertainties. Meanwhile in Neo-Verona which is now invaded by the darkness and the chaos, Hermione, Azmaria, Jo, Ion and Kurumu are held prisoner in the living tentacles. Hermione was in agony as Orochi grabs her abilities to make her immortal, but only managed a quarter of her abilities. Hermione's desperate cries who called the whole group, lead Juliet to pull herself together and join her friends. They finally find the location of Neo-Verona and get ready from this hidden continent. Major Events * TBA Trivia * TBA Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: ??? Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Hakuyou Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Genbu / Kurumu Kurono * Gennosuke Kouga / Fujin * Raijin / Kagerou * Astharoshe Asran / Inaba * Ewan Remington / Gyuki * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Orochi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Antonio * Conrad * Curio * Francisco * Cordelia * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Emilia * Regan * William De Farnese * Lancelot * Portia Clemenzia De Ebe * Hermione's Father * Hermone's Mother * Lord Capulet * Joshua Christopher * Edward Hamilton * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Satella Harvenheit * Leo Jinno * Kyohei Tachibana * Amy * Takane Katsu * Seth Nightroad * Mary Spencer * Caterina Sforza * Tres Iques * Mirka Fortuna * Yukari Sendo * Mizore Shirayuki * Ruby Tojo * Ginei Morioka * Kokoa Shuzen * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi Kisaragi * Hyouma Muroga * Gyoubu Kasumi * Jousuke Udono * Jubei Jimushi * Shougen Kazamachi * Danjou Kouga * Tenzen Yakushiji * Akeginu * Koshirou Chikuma * Jingorou Amayo * Hotarubi * Nenki Mino * Rousai Azuki * Yashamaru * Ogen Iga * Ira * Mammo * Bel Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Yomi Arc Category:Battle Cry Saga